Breathless
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Cuando los vampiros buscan la noche eterna en Tomodea, Touya debe luchar por lo contrario e impedir un romance imposible entre su hermana y uno de estos seres de la oscuridad. UA SxS ExT chap 5 up!
1. Parte I

**Breathless**

**Summary:** Cuando los vampiros buscan la noche eterna en Tomodea, Touya debe luchar por lo contrario e impedir un romance imposible entre su hermana y uno de estos seres de la oscuridad. UA- SxS ExT

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**N/A:** Bueno! Aca llegamos con otra de nuestras historias de SCC, una de las tantas q pensamos subir en poco tiempo! Esta es una de vampiros, sisi, así como hay una de Inuyasha… xq no una de SCC? Espero q les guste tanto como Doux Sentiment y Houl in my soul!

Como en todos nuestros fics intentamos q la actualización sea semanal, pero en este caso va a ser mas difícil ya q no la tenemos toda escrita como en otros casos, así q es posible (y probable) q las actualizaciones demoren un poco mas. La historia girará en torno a Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, pero Touya también tendrá una actuación casi protagónica.

**Parte I**

Las espesas gotas de lluvia le molestaban en su visión, haciendo a un lado el flequillo empapado que caía pesado sobre su frente empuñó con más fuerza la estaca de plata que tenía en la mano derecha.

Sintió como otro detrás de él se prendía a su espalda intentando hincar los dientes en su cuello, pero Touya se apresuró a hacer un rápido movimiento clavando su arma en el corazón del ser nocturno para volverlo cenizas.

Para su sorpresa el grupo optó por huir, pero no por la habilidades del ya herido joven sino por el próximo amanecer.

-Perdimos a Yamasaki?-dijo con cierta indiferencia un sujeto sentado en la oscuridad de un sótano de una iglesia abandonada, a su alrededor se veía la humareda provocaba por el cigarro que nunca abandonaba.

-Si Shaoran, no se pudo hacer nada- acotó otro sentándose a su lado y limpiando sus lentes que tenían varias gotas de sangre aún fresca.

-Sabes bien que no queda mucho tiempo, tenemos escasos cinco días.

-Y no podemos volver a esperar otros mil años, no amor?-Susurró con una voz sensual que llamó la atención de ambos, una tercer vampiro acababa de entrar dando un salto por la puerta trampa del techo y se acercaba con una sonrisa. Su cabellera negra largísima le daba un aspecto siniestro y sus colmillos brillantes y perfectamente blancos resaltaban en sus labios rosa pálidos.

-Claro, ya esperamos mucho-dijo por fin el ambarino para luego tomar a la joven por la cintura y levantarla en el aire. La besó con desenfreno y pasión mientras ella respondió del mismo modo recostándose sobre él.

-Habrá que planearlo mejor para mañana-se limitó a decir Eriol sin humor para ver el espectáculo de su jefe y su novia.

Salió casi olvidando que en un par de horas el sol bañaría las calles de la pequeña ciudad que aún dormía bajo el manto de la ignorancia.

-Tomoyo…-susurró pensando en voz alta a la vez que se hacia una imagen mental de la chica en la que pensaba- que voy a hacer contigo?...

Sin un rumbo fijo, pero al parecer determinado de modo inconsciente, llegó al mismo sitio que las noches anteriores, esa enorme mansión tan perfecta y pura, con sus ventanas veladas por claras cortinas, su entrada con rejas altas que impedían el paso de posibles ladrones, y un par de perros que reforzaban la seguridad.

Sin dudarlo dio un salto que poco le costó para traspasar aquella barrera que lo separaba de ella, y con rapidez antes de que los perros se percataran de su presencia y comenzaran a ladrar como en ocasiones anteriores, atravesó el jardín. Trepó con agilidad por la pared aprovechando cada hendidura para facilitarse el acceso a la ventana del segundo piso, la de cortinas azuladas que siempre permanecían cerradas.

Golpeó suavemente para no asustar a la chica que probablemente estaba durmiendo, pero se sorprendió por su rapidez para abrir las cortinas de par en par y luego el vidrio dejándolo entrar.

-Perdona, te desperté?-pregunto un tanto apenado dedicándose a cerrar de nuevo el ventanal.

-No, te estaba esperando…-respondió ella con cierta timidez mientras se acomodaba en su cama destendida- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías…

-Es que tuve algunos asuntos que atender-explicó sentándose a su lado el ojiazul.

-Ya veo…-susurró para luego toser y llevarse la mano al pecho dolorida, se inclinó sobre la cama para seguir tosiendo apoyando la manos a los lados de su cuerpo, finalmente cuando incorporó de nuevo el rostro Eriol pudo ver como de sus labios salía sangre. Su instinto brotaba de su interior sin que pudiera evitarlo, y eso mezclado con las ganas que tenía de besarla terminó poseyéndolo. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba recostado sobre ella, con la manos en su rostro, y lamiendo con delicadeza los labios de la sorprendida joven quien permanecía inmóvil y totalmente sonrojada.

-E-Eriol?-se animó a decir sacándolo del transe en el que parecía hallarse su invitado, cuando había comenzado a besar su cuello y había podido sentir sus afilados colmillos rozando su delicada piel había sentido temor. El ojiazul se incorporó apoyando las manos a los lados del cuerpo de Tomoyo y la miró largamente, meditando. Los latidos del corazón de la chica estaban acelerados al sentir el peso del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, su mirada fija en sus ojos….

-Tomoyo…-susurró con una voz suave reservada para la morocha que tenía frente a el- cuanto tiempo mas… vas a vivir?

La chica suspiró con cierta angustia, el hecho de morir no era su real preocupación, sino que odiaba imaginarse una realidad sin él.

-Creo que… unas pocas semanas…-explicó clavando la vista en las sabanas pero sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-No quiero… separarme de ti…-agregó ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la joven para sentir mas fresco el aroma de su perfume, durazno.

-Estarías… siempre conmigo? Por toda la eternidad?-pregunto la amatista tímidamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-De que hablas?-susurró el confundido por su pregunta.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte… pensaba… que tal vez… podrías volverme… alguien como vos…-hace que la mire para luego sonreír.

-Harás eso… por mi?-acotó el sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

-Claro… yo te amo…-acercó su rostro para besarlo lo que el correspondió.

-Yo también…. Tomoyo…-se separa un poco de ella incorporándose- pero no debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas….

-Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses, yo ya no tengo nada que pensar…

El joven asiente y suspira, para luego clavar la vista en la ventana, ya hacia más de 300 años que "vivía" como un vampiro… quería arrastrarla a ella también a ese cruel destino?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento húmedo que anunciaba el comienzo de la estación primaveral jugaba con su cabello mientras ella se despedía de su grupo de amigas antes de ir hacia su casa a la salida del colegio luego de un largo y rutinario día en la escuela secundaria de Tomodea.

La chica de mirada verdosa y cabello largo color miel era la envidia y el celo de muchas, sin proponérselo era más popular de lo que se imaginaba. Sólo por ser amable con todo aquél que le hablara, siempre estar dispuesta a ayudar y contestar siempre con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Cualidades heredadas de su madre y fomentadas por su padre.

Prefirió tomar un atajo, quería sorprender a su hermano con su cena favorita y si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo antes de que el tuviera que irse a su trabajo.

Las calles en ese lado de la ciudad eran más desiertas y oscuras, por alguna razón que Sakura desconocía a nadie le agradaba ir por esa zona del barrio. Ya eran cerca de las ocho, las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse ante la falta de luz natural, y los niños ya se mentían en sus casas para comer y luego ir a la cama.

La ojiverde, despistada como era su costumbre, iba soñando despierta, pensando en el festival que en pocos días habría en el colegio hasta que algo le llamó la atención haciéndola voltear.

Un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro, con un par de gafas oscuras la observaba frívolamente, parecía devorarla con la mirada, lo cual fue suficiente para hacerla estremecerse.

-Se… se le ofrece algo?-se animó a preguntar con un pequeño temblor en la voz, aquel hombre no le inspiraba confianza.

-Al fin te encontré-susurró pasando luego la lengua por sus labios claros haciendo que Sakura diera torpes pasos hacia atrás.

-En…contrarme?-repitió sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

-El jefe se pondrá muy feliz-sonrió furtivamente y no tardo en abalanzarse sobre la chica quien vencida por su fuerza acabo de espaldas en el piso sin mas defensa que sus pequeños puños que no causaron heridas en su atacante. Dándole un golpe seco en la nuca logró quitarle la conciencia a la ojiverde par luego con más cuidado cargarla en su espalda y dirigirse a la guarida, sabia que tenía que llegar sana y salva o Shaoran lo mataría.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En la oscuridad sólo algunas difusas palabras y algún que otro gemido denotaban la presencia de la pareja que tumbada en el suelo disfrutaba la compañía del otro.

-No se que haría sin ti Mei Ling…-susurró el ambarino con ternura acabando con su ritual de cada noche, dejando exhausta a su compañera que sólo sonrió.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse y vieron por ella entrar a Eriol cargando un bulto extraño, la morocha lo miró molesta mientras que Shaoran se puso de pie acabando de vestirse interesado por las novedades que su amigo le traía.

-Ah…interrumpo algo?-rió al igual que su jefe- La tengo, es ella.

Dejó a su victima sobre la endeble cama que había en aquel sucio cubículo y luego se apartó dejando a Shaoran examinarla con la mirada.

-Si, es ella… huele igual que ese asqueroso cazador-se limitó a decir asqueado de la joven que aún dormía producto del golpe propinado antes- llevatela de una vez-resolvió- y cuida que no escape, de esta tonta humana depende nuestro destino aquí.

-Si lo se-respondió el otro volviendo a cargar con la joven- Entonces tengo la noche libre?

-que planeas? Últimamente andas en algo raro… no te desvíes Eriol-aconsejó severamente el castaño.

-No te preocupes, volveré antes del amanecer-aclaró saliendo del lugar.

Dejó a Sakura en otra de las habitaciones libres, tomando recaudos de que no pudiera huir y luego abandonó aquel desolado con intenciones de ver a la persona que más amaba. Pero… todo fue como siempre, entro, subió, y llego… pero la habitación estaba vacía, todo se hallaba limpio y ordenado, pero Tomoyo ya no estaba allí, hasta su aroma había desaparecido.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, y si… la había perdido para siempre? Iba a salir por la ventana, dispuesto a buscarla, tenía que estar en alguna parte, se lo había prometido, iban a estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Volvió por ultima vez la vista a aquella habitación y notó un paquete sobre la cama, era azul y un papel junto a el le hizo descubrir que era para él.

-Tomoyo…-susurró acercándole y tomando aquel regalo. Rasgó el papel con cierto nerviosismo. Dentro había un gorro de lana, se notaba que había sido tejido a mano por la inexperta muchacha que había puesto en eso todo su empeño. Lo miró y sintió sus dedos atravesar cada uno de los tejidos recordando la textura de la piel suave de Tomoyo… miró la nota, como imaginaba, era de despedida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Parte II

**Breathless**

**Summary:** Cuando los vampiros buscan la noche eterna en Tomodea, Touya debe luchar por lo contrario e impedir un romance imposible entre su hermana y uno de estos seres de la oscuridad. UA- SxS ExT

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Parte II**

Despertó y se sentó sobresaltada ante un mal sueño. Miró a su alrededor... efectivamente, no había sido un sueño, sino que fue real... en realidad había pasado... Cerró los ojos recordando aquella escena que había vivido antes de perder la conciencia. Suspiró, y miro la puerta por la que podía verse que alguien vigilaba aquella habitación, a través de la rendija que quedaba contra el suelo...

'No podía comprender, que era lo que esos seres querían de mi... tenía mucho miedo... quería irme a casa y ver a mi hermano... Suspiré y baje la mirada a mis rodillas, las cuales abrazaba... luego apoyé la frente en ellas y comencé a llorar...'

La joven de ojos verdes sollozaba como una niña pequeña, la cual se extravía en una gran ciudad y no encuentra a sus padres...

-Hermano...- Susurra abrazándose con mas fuerza –Tengo miedo, hermano...- Agrega repitiéndose la misma frase una y otra vez, para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar la puerta de metal abrirse, dejando pasar a un joven de mirada ámbar y cabello castaño desordenado, de tez algo pálida y unos colmillos asomaban la punta por sobre sus labios. El muchacho sonríe con levedad y se lame los labios haciendo a la ojiverde sentir escalofríos. Su sangre se había helado al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía.

El muchacho de ojos castaños, comienza a acercarse a ella para luego tomarla de una de las manos y extender su brazo mirando con atención luego sonríe y toma una pequeña aguja, con la cual hiere a la joven haciendo brotar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre las cuales huele para después lamer directamente del brazo de la ojiverde, quien no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar...

-Si... no hay duda... es el mismo aroma a la sangre de ese cazador...- Sonríe satisfecho y mira a la joven–Su sangre es deliciosa... no puedo esperar...- Susurra para luego acercarse a ella de modo intimidante.

Sakura lo mira en silencio, completamente aterrada. Que querría ese sujeto? Cazador? De que hablaba? Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentirlo mas cerca que antes. Shaoran sonríe satisfecho y la toma del mentón mirándola fijo, su mirada penetrante e intimidante hicieron sentir pequeña a la ojiverde que ahora le devolvía la mirada. Una llena de pánico y angustia al pensar lo que podría llegar a pasarle en aquel lugar...

-No voy a hacerte daño... no aún...- Responde el ambarino tranquilamente.

_No aun? Bien! con eso me quedare mas tranquila..._ Piensa irónicamente la ojiverde mientras intentaba hacerse un poco más hacia atrás.

-Por qué te escapas?- cuestiona el chico tomándola del brazo sin cuidado para luego acercarla a él, de modo que sus narices se rozaran... –No voy a comerte... tranquila...- Susurra en un modo aterradoramente suave, el cual eriza la piel de la ojiverde quien comienza a temblar... El chico suelta una leve risa y luego se acerca a su cuello oliéndola. Tenía un aroma suave y penetrante a la vez. Una delicada fragancia a flores de cerezos lo había invadido al ingresar en aquella habitación.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a olfatearla. Primero su cuello, luego su cabello para después volver al inicio, y bajar a su pecho donde se queda inmóvil oliendo el aroma que se había impregnado en sus prendas... luego acomoda la cabeza en aquel sitio escuchando su corazón.

'No sabia como actuar... ese chico, me estaba poniendo nerviosa... me asustaba, y a la vez era dulce conmigo... Era aterradoramente encantador. Nunca pensé conocer a alguien que pudiera llegar a serlo... pero él era completamente diferente... Distinto a todo lo que yo conocía.

De un momento a otro, comencé a sentir mi corazón latir acelerado, mientras que mis mejillas ardían...'

-Se siente bien…-agrega él en un susurro, ella por fin se animó a mirarlo, se veía como un niño pequeño.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por allí entró Mei Lin quien miró al dúo con molestia.

-Ya deja de jugar con ella-le dice imperativamente al castaño quien se incorporó para mirarla-Mhh…-la examina de pies a cabeza- No parece una chica muy fuerte…

-Es evidente que no heredó nada de su hermano-agrega Shaoran aceptando su punto de vista-Pero eso hará todo más fácil.

-Todavía falta una semana…-Agrega la morocha abrazando al muchacho por la cintura para luego besarle el cuello.

-Mhh si…-asiente y la mira- Aún no volvió Eriol?

-No…-niega con la cabeza-Crees que podamos seguir confiando en él? Pienso que anda en algo extraño…-al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte del chico suspira y se separa un poco de él- Puedo jugar un poco con ella?-agrega refiriéndose la ojiverde quien estaba ahora sentada en el suelo.

-Claro-asiente el a su vez caminando hacia la puerta- pero ten cuidado, recuerda que la necesitamos para el sacrificio.

-Si si…-responde ella con aburrimiento para sonreír al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Sakura la mira en silencio mientras comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, intentando alejarse de aquella extraña chica que se acercaba de modo amenazador.

-No puedo entender como puede una chiquilla ser la hermana de ese cazador...- Suspira con fastidio mientras sujetaba a la ojiverde del cabello para obligarla a mirarla–Seguro te tiene como su esclava... ya que una niñita cobarde no podría servir de mucho...

-Me duele... Hermano...- Susurra la ojiverde cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos...

-Hermano? Jaja no me hagas reír. Pobre tonta, perdedora... el no va a venir...- sonríe con malicia para luego tirarla bruscamente y mirarla detenidamente –Eres linda... cuando te matemos voy a quedarme con tus ojos... y voy a hacerme unos aretes con ellos...- Comenta viendo los ojos de la castaña para luego torcerle el brazo teniéndola de espaldas para luego oler su cuello y su ropa... –Lindo atuendo... me lo quedare...- Sonríe para luego lamerle la mejilla como si la probara.

Sakura, por su parte, no sabia que hacer... tenia miedo y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir... se preguntaba que pasaría con ella ahora y que querían con su hermano esos seres.

-Vas a ser nuestra cena... no te esfuerces mucho, no queremos que adelgaces...- Susurra llevando una mano a la cintura de la castaña quien se queda dura del temor... La joven de cabello azabache y ojos color rubí se ríe y la empuja al suelo tirandola nuevamente, de un modo mas brusco de manera que se cortara levemente el labio ante el golpe. Luego de verla sin dejar de reír, sale dejándola nuevamente sola...

-Hermano... que va a pasar conmigo...- Susurra la atemorizada joven mientras se abrazaba las piernas sintiendo leves dolores por todo el cuerpo, seguro esos golpes dejarían moretones, pero qué importaba? Luego moriría...

-----º-----º-----º-----

Caminaba por la calle pensativo, dónde podría estar Tomoyo? Estaba notablemente preocupado por ella... quería volver a verla y abrazarla. No quería perderla, se negaba a ello. Suspira intentando ordenar su cabeza para luego mirar el cielo, lo mejor seria regresar a la guarida.

Caminó con pasos lentos desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Mei Lin, nuestra victima debe llegar con vida al dia prometido... no debes desesperarte, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con el cadáver...- Respondía un extasiado Shaoran mientras sentía las manos de la azabachada viajar por debajo de su camisa negra para luego ir hasta su pantalón entrando en este dirigiéndose a su entre pierna.

-Pero, Shaoran... no puedo esperar ese color verde quedaría perfecto para mi...- Se queja la oji-rubí mientras jugaba con sus propias manos las cuales no corría de donde las tenia-Importa si… no tiene sus ojos?-agrega susurrándole dichas palabras al oído.

-No se…-responde el con calma dejándose llevar por las caricias de su pareja- Pero… no podemos arriesgarnos… sólo ten un poco de paciencia si?

-Sos muy malo conmigo…no dijiste que consentirías todos mis caprichos?

-Esto es diferente…-agrega el mirándola-recuerda cuanto tiempo esperamos para esto… no podemos permitir que se arruine…

Ella suspira resignada dándole la razón para luego tomarlo de rostro y besarlo deteniéndose al oír la puerta de la guarida abrirse.

-Interrumpo algo?-pregunta el ojiazul quien acaba de llegar y se quitaba la campera empapada que llevaba, acababa de largarse a llover.

-Por fin apareces-agrega Shaoran poniéndose de pie-Lo encontraste?

-Mhhh… no… no tenemos muchas pistas al respecto…

-Ya nos queda poco tiempo! No podemos seguir perdiéndolo así! Necesitamos ese medallón!-agrega molesto el jefe del grupo.

-Eso ya lo se-responde el otro conservando la calma-

-Cada vez falta menos para ese día… y quiero que todo este listo…-agrega el castaño fastidiado.

-Shao…-musita Mei Lin colgándose de su espalda- tengo hambre…

-Bien…-suspira- salgamos, Eriol llama a los demás, haremos una visita al hospital esta noche.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Todo el lugar era un caos, las enfermeras y médicos corrían de un lado a otro, ya habían llamado a la policía, pero esta no aparecía, la muerte se propagaba en el lugar como si fuera una plaga, esos seres sedientos de sangre dejaban victimas por donde pasaban.

El horror y el temor invadía el hospital en que el numero de muertos aumentaba y el pánico crecía minuto a minuto, nadie parecía poder encontrar un modo optimo de defensa contra esos sujetos tan sanguinarios.

Todos cerraban las puertas o se escondían bajo sus camas intentando esconderse y así salvar su vida, todos excepto una joven quien estaba internada en terapia intensiva, la morocha al escuchar el alboroto se había despertado incorporándose un poco para ver hacia la puerta entreabierta. Luego mete una de sus manos en el bolsillo del vestido que aún llevaba sacando de este un medallón con algunas inscripciones doradas que estaban en un idioma que desconocía, suspira y lo lleva a su pecho cerrando los ojos, no quería morir, no ahora… quería volver a ver a Eriol… deseaba poder estar por siempre a su lado…

Al oír la puerta abrirse bruscamente deja caer el medallón sobre las sabanas, al dirigir la mirada hacia allí se sobresalta al ver a un joven de cabello castaño de pie frente a ella, los colmillos brillaban en su boca de la que salían algunos hilos de sangre, el recién llegado solo se limito a sonreír satisfecho.

-Al fin... lo encontré...- Susurra con voz ronca el joven castaño acercándose peligrosamente a la joven amatista quien ahora apretaba el medallón contra su pecho.

-Q...qué quiere de mi?- Cuestiona temerosa la joven en la cama mientras miraba con miedo al ser que se le acercaba con pasos pesados y firmes.

Shaoran solo ríe y se acerca subiendo en la cama para quedar sobre ella impidiéndole moverse con su propio cuerpo.

-Así no podrás escapar...- Susurra con aterradora suavidad el joven vampiro en el oído de Tomoyo, para luego acercarse a su cuello de modo amenazador. La joven amatista cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su hora había llegado? Era demasiado pronto, estaba aterrada.

-Shaoran... déjate de bromas...- Interrumpió una voz bastante conocida para ella.

-Mph! Eriol... que quieres...- El ambarino se endereza viéndolo sin salir de encima de la joven amatista quien seguía aterrada. Esa escena hizo hervir el cuerpo del ojiazul quien se acercó con aparente tranquilidad. Una vez junto a ellos, tomó el medallón y se lo enseñó a su jefe.

-Ya tenemos esto... lo demás no es necesario...- Musita con frialdad guardando el medallón en su bolsillo.

-Mph... claro...- Suspira y baja de la cama para luego caminar a la puerta. –Vámonos.- Ordenó molesto mientras salía de aquella habitación. No había podido degustar del banquete que se encontraba en esa cama en aquella habitación.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Estuvo cerca...- Susurra el ojiazul mirando la puerta para luego mirar a la joven amatista incrédulo. Sus sentidos y su instinto no le habían fallado. Ella estaba allí, aún con vida. Ese aroma a flores de lila, no era el de otra persona. Sonrió con dulzura a la joven que lo miraba conteniendo las lagrimas de pánico que se le habían acumulado en los ojos. –No llores...- Pide en un suave y cariñoso tono de voz, mientras corría las lagrimas con sus manos.

-Eriol...- Susurra la joven tomando la mano del chico, aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

-Lo siento mucho Tomoyo... lamento que hayas pasado por esto...- Susurra preocupado el chico, para luego besarle la frente. –Debo irme ya...- Culmina enderezándose, para luego mostrarle el medallón. –Si me llevo esto, ellos no tendrán por qué volver a hacerte daño...

-Eriol... no te vayas... quédate conmigo...- Pide la muchacha en un susurro.

-Pero…-el chico de gafas mira a la puerta y luego a la chica- No puedo quedarme, sería muy sospechoso…-explica- prometo venir mas tarde cuando todo se calme…

-Para que quieren ese medallón?-pregunta sin soltarlo la amatista.

-Es… una historia un poco larga-responde el evadiendo la pregunta mientras la soltaba despacio-Prometo regresar mas tarde.

-Mhh…si…-agrega ella resignada para después soltar un extenso suspiro, Eriol la saluda con la mano desde la puerta antes de que esta acabara de cerrarse.

Al ver hacia el pasillo el joven vampiro de gafas descubre que allí lo esperaba su compañero y mejor amigo, tenia el ceño fruncido y una mirada de obvia molestia.

-Exijo una explicación-dice simplemente extendiendo su mano frente a el esperando que le entregara el medallón acción que el otro realiza sin chistar.

-Mhp… sobre que?-pregunta él sin intenciones de contarle lo que había echo esos últimos meses a sus espaldas.

-Sino lo dices ella pagara las consecuencias-agrega el castaño señalando la habitación de Tomoyo con la cabeza-

-Mhp…-el ojiazul apretó los puños molesto y miró al sujeto frente a él largamente, se preguntaba como reaccionaría cuando le dijera la verdad, pero no tenia otra opción más que esa, no quería que la amatista estuviera en peligro-Shaoran… yo…-musita para luego clavar sus ojos en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo- Yo… estoy enamorado de esa chica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** jojoj sip! Asi termine este capitulo! Tardamos un poco en actualizar, porque a diferencia de otros fics, este no lo tenemos terminado sino que lo vamos subiendo a medida que lo escribimos… que les pareció? Me encanta el shao malo! Jajajaja a uds que les parece? Así vampirito me lo imagino taaaaaaaaan lindoo! Jejeje P

Muy deprimente la cantidad de reviews la verdad, uno solito, pero supongo que hay gente que lee y no deja review no? espero ver mas mensajes!

Les cuento también que estamos subiendo dos nuevos fics de SCC, Someday y Eterna soledad, los dos de SxS con algo de TxE. Espero pasen a ver el primer cap de cada uno que subí recien!

Nos leemos pronto!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	3. Parte III

**Breathless**

**Summary:** Cuando los vampiros buscan la noche eterna en Tomoeda, Touya debe luchar por lo contrario e impedir un romance imposible entre su hermana y uno de estos seres de la oscuridad. UA- SxS ExT

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Parte III**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en esa habitación, pero cada minuto que pasaba le parecía una hora. Suspiró fastidiada y luego miró la puerta. Se preguntaba a donde habrían ido a parar todas sus cosas.

-Cuándo voy a poder volver a casa? Mejor dicho, podré volver a casa?- Se cuestionaba la ojiverde para luego fregarse los ojos y acostarse viendo el techo.

Al cabo de un rato cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo guiada por su subconsciente a un mundo ajeno a toda esa realidad que comenzaba a vivir.

-----º-----º-----º-----

El silencio se había hecho presente entre ambos sujetos quienes no se movían ni un centímetro. Uno miraba fijamente el suelo, mientras que el otro clavaba su mirada en el primero.

"Estoy enamorado de esa chica." Esas palabras golpeaban incesantemente la cabeza de Shaoran dejándolo atónito, Cómo podía Eriol, su compañero desde siempre, decir algo así? Semejante tontería... Enamorarse de una humana? Que ridículo!

-Es completamente inaceptable...- Culmina luego de pensar un momento.

-Pero... yo la amo, Shaoran...- Eriol lo mira. –Estoy enamorado de Tomoyo... quiero lo mejor para ella, su bienestar.

-Entonces, conviértela en vampiresa- Responde Shaoran secamente para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar –O sino, yo la mataré- Agrega.

-Espera!- Exclama el ojiazul deteniendo a su líder, sin mover un solo músculo.

El castaño no voltea y salé con pasos firmes del edificio, no pensaba permitir que su mejor amigo, si mano derecha, fuera arruinado por una chica como esa.

El ojiazul dudó un momento y luego volvió sobre sus pasos regresando a la habitación, quedándose varios minutos frente a la puerta, todo el sitio estaba en completo silencio, permitiéndole oír los suaves sollozos de la amatista quien no lograba calmarse y cada tanto daba respingos para recuperar el aire.

-Tomoyo…-musita el ojiazul entreabriendo la puerta- Puedo pasar?

Ella levanta la cabeza y se seca los ojos rápidamente con el borde de las sabanas mientras asentía sin decir una palabra.

-Lo lamento…-musita el vampiro luego de cerrar tras si para después acercarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-No… fue mi culpa… no quiero traerte problemas…-responde ella viendo sus manos las cuales descansaban sobre su falda.

-No me los traes-retruca él rápidamente- Yo quiero lo mejor para vos, no voy a dejar que Shaoran ni nadie te haga daño, no llores…

Ella lo mira largamente conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, como habían acabo así? Como había llegado a necesitarlo tanto? Mas, incluso, que a su propia vida… sonrió levemente al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara, era él único que la había acompañado en esos últimos difíciles meses, donde su enfermedad había empeorado con el pasar de los días y todos se habían alejado… lo tomó con suavidad del rostro y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras la acariciaba despacio sintiendo cada hebra de cabello deslizarse por sus dedos.  
El rostro pálido de Eriol tomo color por un momento, sorprendido por lo que la joven hacía, luego cerró los ojos, dedicándose a escuchar el tranquilo latir del corazón de la joven que amaba, no quería robarle eso, lo que los hacía tan diferentes…

-Eriol… pensaste en lo que te dije?-musita ella en un susurro suave para no perturbarlo, se lo veía muy tranquilo.

-Si… pero… no se… no está bien… y si te arrepentís luego? No puede arreglarse una vez esta hecho…

-Nunca vas a dejarme sola?-pregunta la amatista bajando la vista para mirarlo.

-Nunca-asegura el ojiazul con convicción.

-Entonces esta bien-sonríe levemente la joven para luego soltar su cabeza de repente, sus brazos caen a los lados, y el vampiro deja de sentir los suaves y pausados latidos que temblaban bajo la camisola de Tomoyo.

Se incorporó primero sin comprender que sucedía, rápidamente volvió la vista a uno de los tantos aparatos que la morocha tenia conectados a su cuerpo, este, que indicaba su frecuencia cardiaca, ahora mostraba una línea horizontal continua.

Volvió la vista a la morocha quien tenia los ojos cerrados, y había comenzado a palidecer manteniendo los ojos cerrados, su respiración tampoco podía oírse, así que no tardo en deducir que estaba sufriendo un infarto.

Se preguntaba qué debía hacer en ese momento. Por un momento se acerco al botón para llamar a la enfermera, pero luego se detuvo y miro a la joven alarmado. Sin pensarlo, la tomo con suavidad entre sus brazos, y luego la besó, clavándole sus colmillos. No quería perderla, y, a pesar de que estuviera mal, era la única salida que se le ocurría para salvarla y poder continuar viéndola sonreír, o sentir su exquisito aroma a flores de violetas. Dios! Como la amaba. Tanto, que daría su vida por ella. Seria capaz de pelear solo contra miles de cazadores de vampiros, arriesgaría su existencia con tal de verla sonreír una vez más. Solo quería que ella estuviera bien, aunque luego lo odiara por lo que le hacia en ese momento. El solo quería verla abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Luego de varios minutos, se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Seguía pálida. Suspira y le acaricia el cabello acomodándoselo para verle mejor el rostro. Que seria de él si Tomoyo desaparecía? No quería ni pensarlo. No podía desaparecer. No podía morir. Se había jurado a si mismo protegerla mas que a si mismo. No le importaba nada ni nadie más. Solo ella.

-Por favor, Tomoyo... Abrí los ojos- Susurra sintiendo que su voz quebraba y su vista se empañaba. Tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Se supone que ya debería haber abierto los ojos! Por qué no lo hacía? Por qué no se quedaba con él? Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, como en ese momento. Se sentía indefenso.

Comenzaba a perder la poca esperanza que ella había despertado en él, desde el momento que se habían conocido. Comenzaba a perder todo lo que ella le había enseñado. Toda la fortaleza que siempre tuvo, ahora se iba con ella también. Todo lo estaba perdiendo en esas milésimas de segundo, en los que desesperado la miraba deseando que volviera a abrir los ojos. Que despertara y le dijera que lo quería, que deseaba que estuvieran siempre juntos. Y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir aquel deseo, estaría siempre con ella. Hasta que el mundo se deshiciera. Por toda la eternidad junto a ella.

-Tomoyo...- Susurra angustiado, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suave ternura –No me dejes, Tomoyo- Pide sintiéndose un niño pequeño al hacer aquella suplica–Abrí los ojos, no se si pueda darte el cielo. Pero quiero intentarlo. No me dejes y prometo darte todo. Pero despertate...- Culmina apoyándose en su hombro sintiendo que la angustia se apoderaba de él.

Sin más, comenzó a llorar de modo desconsolado. Sintiendo que había perdido la única luz en su vida de vampiro. No, la única luz que había tenido en toda su existencia. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, y ahora la perdía. Que débil se sentía sin ella, que inútil se sentía en aquel momento.

Luego de un momento, comienza a sentir como algo en la cama se movía, como un par de brazos se elevaban cubriéndolo y acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. No podía creerlo, era un milagro!

Se incorporó un poco y fijo sus ojos en los suyos, su color había cambiado, ahora eran amarillos como los de él, turbios, vacíos, se veía como si acaba de despertar, como si acabara de nacer.

-E…Eriol?-musita la morocha llevándose la mano a los labios tocando con la punta de los dedos los afilados colmillos que ahora tenia bajo los labios- Que…-musita sin comprender para luego bajar la vista a sus manos, estaban pálidas y frías, se sentía seca, sin vida, débil.

-Tomoyo…lo lamento…-responde él sin saber que más decir.

Ella lo mira largamente, como meditando, luego toma su rostro con suavidad recorriendo con el dedo índice el camino de sus lagrimas que habían dejado huellas en sus mejillas.

-Gracias…-susurra sin energías para aumentar su tono de voz.

El la mira confundido por aquellas palabras, pensaba que estaría molesta, o asustada, pero la sonrisa calma que ahora se dibujaba en su rostro lo calmaba, asegurándose ahora que había echo lo correcto.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Aburrida jugaba a ver formas en las nubes tormentosas que se formaban en el cielo y podía ver a través de os vidrios quebrados del techo de la cripta, aún no habían vuelto y eso la preocupaba un poco, Shaoran era fuerte, pero a veces también algo descuidado y si Touya aparecía no sabía lo que podía pasar.

Se incorpora al oír pasos y voces cerca del lugar, no tarda en entrar ruidosamente el grupo de vampiros, parecían alegres y de buen humor, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-Lo encontraron?-exclama poniéndose de pie para luego ver que él castaño le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante. Luego se acerca a ella y le coloca el medallón en su cuello, la morocha lo mira sonriente para luego observarlo absorta, se sentía muy feliz de que por fin lo tuvieran, ahora que ya tenían todas las piezas sólo quedaba esperar la noche indicada…

-Jefe… hay un problema-cuestiona uno de sus subordinados quien regresaba de la habitación donde tenía encerrada a Sakura.

-Que ocurre?-responde él molesto porque interrumpiera el buen momento con malas noticias.

-Verá… la chica… esta extraña-agrega él con algo de temor, odiaba ser quien le daba las malas noticias al jefe, nunca se sabía como podía reaccionar cuando estaba enfadado.

-Extraña?-cuestiona frunciendo el cejo.

-Esta caliente…pero tiembla como si tuviera frío… y no responde…-explica enumerando las cosas que recordaba.

-Mmh, esa chiquilla...- Se queja molesto para luego ir siguiendo al vampiro que se les había acercado. La castigaría por aquello. Y si se le ocurría morir, él mismo la volvería vampiro para luego matarla con sus propias manos por arruinar su plan.

Ambos caminan por la cripta hasta llegar donde tenían encerrada a la ojiverde. Al entrar, el líder de los vampiros se le acerca asegurándose de que su subordinado tenia razón. Hervía, pero tiritaba de frío y tenia los labios azules al igual que las uñas. Qué demonios le pasaba?

_He...Hermano..._ La joven se encoge a causa del frío que sentía.

-Hey... despertate- Ordena el ambarino sacudiéndola sin conseguir respuesta.

-Ve? No responde...- Musita su subordinado.

-Mph... Si...- Suspira el castaño pensativo. Qué tenían que hacer en una situación así?

-Cree que este por morir?- Cuestiona preocupado su subordinado consiguiendo que Shaoran lo mirara notablemente molesto ante la pregunta.

-Claro que no va a morir!- Exclama molesto. Pero, y si, si moría? No, habían esperado mucho para esto. No podía acabarse así como así.

-Qué vamos a hacer?- Cuestiona el vampiro que había acudido a su líder.  
-Mmh...- Musita la ojiverde moviéndose un poco, para luego abrir un poco los ojos y mirar a su alrededor sin moverse.

-Despertó!- Exclama el secuaz del ambarino haciendo a la ojiverde asustarse.  
-Idiota! No grites...- Se queja el líder de los vampiros molesto, para luego mirar a la ojiverde pensativo –Hey... que tenés? No juegues...- Agrega.

-Me duele la cabeza...- Susurra la joven cerrando los ojos, para luego toser un poco. El castaño la mira atentamente, analizando cada uno de sus síntomas, deduciendo finalmente que podría tratarse de una gripe.

-Llevémosla a una habitación...- Comenta –Y van a vigilarla y cuidar que este abrigada y descanse...- Culmina a modo de orden, para luego cargar a la ojiverde y llevarla a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar donde habitaban. Su compañero asiente y lo sigue para luego hacerse cargo de la ojiverde, siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones que su jefe le había indicado antes de abandonar el cuarto.

-Que tenía?- Cuestiona la ojirubi al ver a Shaoran.

-Los humanos son muy débiles... se enferman, o se lastiman con facilidad...- Se queja el ambarino para luego explicarle a la vampiresa lo que había ocurrido. La joven se ríe como si le hubiese contado una broma, y luego lo abraza por el cuello pegándose a él.

-Olvídalo, ya esta...- Susurra en su oído, para luego comenzar a lamerle la oreja.

Él asiente dejándose llevar por su compañera… al cerrar los ojos se sobresalta al descubrir que en su mente aparece la imagen de la ojiverde…gimiendo, sollozando mientras se retorcía por el dolor… abrió los ojos rápidamente alterado por aquellas imágenes. Mei Lin lo mira sin comprender que le pasaba.

-Shaoran? Que ocurre?-musita ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-Es…-musita para luego negar con la cabeza- Enseguida regreso- agrega finalmente se separa da ella para ir hacia el cuarto donde Sakura descansaba… porque sentía deseos de verla? De ver si se encontraba bien? Tenía que averiguarlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Después de siglos les traemos el 3er capitulo de este fan fic, lamentamos mucho la demora, pero al menos tuvieron otros fics para entretenerse ya que aunque no actualizamos este subimos otros cuantos con regularidad xD no se quejen! Jeje

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews, si dejan muchos seguro nos animara a escribirlo más rapido! Pueden darnos ideas, y opiniones tambien, aceptamos todos los comentarios!

Muy bien, nos vemos próximamente, gracias a kizoku-pudgie, Basileia Daudojiu, Undine, riza-trisha, pantera, anna15, sada-nyu y Mitsuki Himura. De nuevo mil disculpas por la demora! Hasta luego!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Parte IV

**Breathless**

**Summary:** Cuando los vampiros buscan la noche eterna en Tomoeda, Touya debe luchar por lo contrario e impedir un romance imposible entre su hermana y uno de estos seres de la oscuridad. UA- SxS ExT

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

Parte IV 

Estaba corriendo. Corría a mas no poder, se veía cansada, pero no sentía cansancio ni dolor ante el esfuerzo. Luego, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Un enorme abismo se hacia presente ante ella. Voltea a ver a sus espaldas, un ejercito de seres sobrenaturales la perseguían, gritando que no escapara, que sería en vano.

_Para qué?_ Se preguntaba _qué quieren de mi? Por qué yo?_ Agregaba con temor, para luego volverse al abismo, aparentemente profundo, ante ella. Siente miedo y mira el cielo intentando calmarse, sin poder evitar pensar en sus difuntos padres y en su hermano.

-Hermano...- Susurra sintiendo como la vista se le empañaba, para luego tocarse el rostro al percibir agua caer por sus mejillas. Lloraba. Suspira mirándose la mano húmeda, para luego apretarla y llevarla contra su pecho. –Lo siento, hermano. Pero es la única salida...- Culmina cerrando los ojos de nuevo, para luego arrojarse a aquel vacío, cayendo sin nunca llegar al suelo. Viendo, como miles de manos salían de entre las sombras para sujetarla de los brazos, piernas y de la cabeza. Luego, grita aterrada, era su fin.

Despierta sobresaltada con aquel ultimo grito. Se sienta respirando agitada. _Un sueño_ piensa intentando relajar su respiración. _Un sueño_ se repite mentalmente, para luego dejarse caer sobre la espalda mirando el techo. Estaba agotada sin razón, y sentía frió.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo. Si, tenía fiebre y... y qué mas? Suspira molesta por haber perdido el conocimiento y recorre la habitación con la mirada. La habían sacado de esa celda, y la habían llevado a un cuarto. _Por qué?_ Fue la única pregunta que se le paso por la cabeza, al igual que en su sueño, solo preguntas rondaban su mente nublada, en aquel momento.

-Despertaste-comenta una voz distraía a su lado.

-Mh?-la joven mira hacia allí descubriendo al ambarino sentado en la cama mientras leía un pergamino amarillento-Donde estoy?-susurra débilmente.

-En mi habitación-explica él sin desviar la vista del escrito.

-No me siento bien…-agrega llevándose una mano a la frente, un dolor punzante y agudo la molestaba.

-Tenes que ser fuerte-agrega él distraídamente enrollando el pergamino para después volverse a verla, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella la chica sintió un escalofrío en todos su cuerpo, aquellas pupilas amarillas transmitían odio, rencor… la asustaba, deseaba llorar pero las lagrimas parecían haberse terminado.

-Puedo… preguntar algo?-cuestiona encogiéndose de costado intentando buscar una posición cómoda. Lo ve asentir por lo que toma aire para después verlo esforzándose por sonar segura- Porque me tienen aquí?

-Jaja que pregunta tonta-responde él divertido- Vas a sernos muy útil…-agrega- Voy a explicártelo, creo que es justo que sepas porque vas a morir no?-sonríe de buen humor- Hay una leyenda que dice que este año, este mes, la noche de luna llena… los vampiros podrán adueñarse del mundo convirtiendo el día en noche, uniendo esta con la dimensión de los demonios, volviendo la tierra el mismo infierno…-hace una pausa- Para esto son necesarias dos cosas… Un medallón antiguo, que guarda los poderes de nuestros ancestros y… un sacrificio, debe correr la sangre de la estirpe de los cazadores de vampiros, quienes nos persiguieron desde el inicio de los tiempos deben morir para que nosotros podamos dominar por completo este lugar.

Sakura traga saliva impresionada por aquella historia, pero seguía sin comprender, aunque todo aquello fuera cierto, que tenia ella que ver?

-Entonces yo… soy una caza vampiros?-cuestiona confundida.

-Jaja claro que no… Pero llevas su sangre

-Su sangre?-musita ella para de repente comprenderlo todo, se refería a Touya.

-Sería más difícil capturarlo a él, es un idiota bastante fuerte y sería arriesgado, por eso optamos por usar a su linda hermanita menor…-agrega acariciando la mejilla de la joven quien se aparta un poco ante su frío tacto.

-Yo… no quiero morir…-susurra cerrando los ojos, llena de temor, no había nada que pudiera hacer? Tenía que salvarse, pero ese sujeto no sabía lo que era la piedad ni la misericordia… sólo le quedaba una salida, y tendría que tomarla si no quería acabar muerta al igual que sus padres.

-Pero no te queda otra salida...- Susurra el vampiro en su oído... –Vas a morir, linda... serás nuestra llave a la noche eterna...- Agrega para luego morderle con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, consiguiendo que la joven se sobresaltara y se alejara mas de él, por lo que comienza a reír divertido.

-No van a conseguirlo! Mi hermano va a encontrarme antes!- Agrega la joven mirándolo decidida.

-Jaja, tu hermano? No me hagas reír... él no va a venir... no le importas...- Culmina el ambarino sonriendo sobrante...

-No es cierto! Él... él... él va a venir por mi!- Musita la ojiverde.

-Jajaja, no lo creo...- Responde el vampiro tomándola del mentón... –Será nuestra victoria... La noche pactada se acerca... y él no podrá hacer nada...- Susurra acercándose a una distancia tal, que su aliento se entremezclara con el de la joven.

-N...no es cierto...- Susurra intimidada por la cercanía de sus rostros. Debía pensar en una manera de huir... de ir con su hermano. Pero solo pensamientos acerca de lo apuesto que era aquel ser, de lo elegante que se movía, ocupaban su cabeza.

-Si, si lo es...- Susurra –Nosotros ganaremos al final...- Culmina bajando la vista a los labios de la ojiverde. No podía negarlo, se veían tentadores. Rozados, carnosos. Se preguntaba a qué sabrían.

Suspira mirándola morderse el labio asustada, para luego lamerse los suyos. Luego de reunir suficiente fuerza de voluntad, se separa de ella intentando mantener su dignidad de vampiro. No podía un ser tan poderoso como él sentirse atraído por una débil, tonta y vulgar humana.

-Mi hermano vendrá por mi... y ustedes terminaran muertos...- Musita la ojiverde apretando las manos, sosteniendo con fuerza las sabanas...

-Sigue soñando, niña...- Musita el ambarino, para luego enderezarse dispuesto a irse.

Sakura lo mira de reojo en silencio, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos. Lo veía, como si lo analizara.

_Tengo que pensar como irme de aquí_ piensa la joven cerrando los ojos de nuevo al tiempo que suspiraba... _quiero volver con mi hermano... no quiero morir... Sálvame hermano..._ Agrega mentalmente para luego sacudir la cabeza. No podía depender de su hermano toda la vida.

'Debía buscar una salida a ese problema y debe ser por mis medios. No tengo que pensar en ese sujeto, ni en sus ojos ámbares, o su cabello revuelto, o el extraño y delicioso aroma que desprende... NO! Sakura! Despierta!'

'Sacudo la cabeza enérgicamente y miro a mi alrededor. De nuevo estaba sola en esa habitación tan grande. Ese vampiro se había ido. Se marchó sin que yo me diera cuenta.'

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Seguro que esta bien?-cuestiona Tomoyo viendo al ojiazul quien la cargaba en brazos.

-No tenes que preocuparte por nada-responde él con calma mientras caminaba hacia la cripta- Te sentís bien? Te duele?-agrega refiriéndose a la pequeña herida que la morocha tenía a un costado del cuello.

-No…-responde ella levando su mano inconscientemente a su cuello-Estoy bien…-sonríe y se incorpora un poco para poder besarlo en la mejilla-Gracias por preocuparte… Crees que a tus amigos no va a molestarles? Digo, que yo vaya…

-No va a haber problema, voy a hablar con Shaoran

-Esta bien…-asiente y apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho tranquila viendo el sombrío paisaje que se abría ante ellos, ya habían llegado al cementerio- Me da escalofríos…-comenta la joven encogiéndose en sus brazos un poco-Pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme… no?-lo mira.

Erio guarda silencio y mira a su alrededor atento, había un aroma extraño… olía a humano.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona la amatista viéndolo al notar su actitud-

-Hay alguien…-responde dejándola despacio en el suelo para luego ponerse delante de ella y con ayuda de su olfato buscar al intruso-Tomoyo, quédate detrás de mi

El vampiro entorna sus amarillentos ojos en busca del dueño de aquel aroma tan claro en el ambiente hasta detenerse en una figura opaca que estaba oculta entre las sombras de los árboles.

Eriol se percató de quien se trataba cuando la luna dio de lleno en él al avanzar un poco hacia delante, la espada de plata que tenía en su mano derecha, brillante y poderosa. Asesina.

-Malditos monstruos…-musita el joven acercándose para luego correr rápidamente y atacar al vampiro quien toma la espada con ambas manos para poder separarse de su atacante, provocando como consecuencia que sus palmas se quemaran al entrar la plata en contacto con su pálida piel.

-Devuélvanme a mi hermana!-reclama él volviendo a atacar esta vez a Tomoyo quien miraba todo con sorpresa, sin saber que hacer. Pero Eriol rápidamente interviene utilizando su propia espada con la que comienza una pareja batalla con el muchacho, a quien el enfado que sentía le daba energías extras.

La morocha seguía a ambos con la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, quería ayudarlo, quería hacer algo, y sentía un gran miedo y nerviosismo… quería que estuviera bien, que esa batalla terminara, solamente deseaba poder estar en paz con Eriol.

Finalmente, el ojiazul logra librarse del morocho el tiempo necesario para sujetar a la morocha y así conseguir huir.

-Maldito vampiro...- Susurra Touya apretando los puños. No los perdonaría. Esos seres se llevaron lo mas preciado para él. Su pequeña hermana. Su tesoro. –Sakura... dónde estas?- Cuestiona por lo bajo para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Ahora qué?- cuestiona el ser de mirada ámbar y cabellos castaños ya fastidiado. Era la séptima vez que interrumpían su intimidad con Mei Lin. Era demasiado.

-Shaoran...- Musita el ojiazul entrando en el lugar.

-Mph... sos vos...- Responde el ambarino mirándolo con rencor –Traidor...

-Mh... Él está aquí...- Murmura el ojiazul evadiendo el tema–Touya está aquí...

-Qué?- Exclama el castaño levantándose dejando caer a la morocha quien estaba a medio vestir. –Avisa a los demás- Decide.

El ojiazul asiente y sale del enorme salón al tiempo que Shaoran se ponía de pie maldiciendo. No debía interferir en sus planes. Ese estúpido cazador no debía interferir. No iba a permitir que se llevara a la ojiverde con él y arruinara su plan. Lo evitaría a como de lugar.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Se sobresalta al escuchar el alboroto proveniente del exterior. Qué podría estar ocurriendo? Acaso estaban festejando que ella moriría en tan solo unos cuantos días? Sacude la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos y se abraza las rodillas apoyando luego el mentón sobre estas.

-Hermano...- Susurra cerrando los ojos. –Por favor... confío en que vas a venir por mi...- Agrega para luego suspirar...

-----º-----º-----º-----

Luchaba incesantemente contra decenas de aquellos seres sobrenaturales que se les hacían presentes, intentando evitar que se acercara a su hermana. A medida que avanzaba, la cantidad de vampiros era más numerosa. Al parecer estaban decididos a evitar que se acercara a la ojiverde, pero él estaba más decidido a llevársela a casa. A protegerla como se había prometido años atrás. Cuidaría de ella. Había jurado protegerla frente a la tumba de sus padres, y eso haría. Aunque le costase la vida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir algo irrumpir en su pecho y la sangre brotar de este ensuciando su ropa y el pasto crecido del cementerio. Tosió un poco y llevo la mano que tenia libre a la espada que tenia incrustada en el pecho que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás mientras sentía como se desvanecía, todo había terminado, le había fallado a su hermana una vez más.

-Touya! Hermano!-exclama Sakura quien ante la distracción de los vampiros había logrado salir de la cripta y había visto el fin de la pelea.

El morocho levanta un poco la cabeza para poder verla, y sólo logra distinguir algunas vagas figuras que se llevaban a la chica al interior quien gritaba y pataleaba intentando zafarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Que le hicieron a Touya!-le pregunta molesta al ambarino al verlo entrar momentos después a la sala donde la habían encerrado- Esta bien no? Quiero verlo…-musita con angustia esforzándose por no quebrarse en llanto.

-Ese cazador esta muerto-responde él con calma moviendo la espada para limpiar los últimos restos de sangre que tenia en el filo.

-No puede estarlo!-responde ella tercamente viendo el suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza con fuerza.

-Deberías creerme-responde el dejando el arma a un lado para después agacharse frente a ella para verla-Tu hermano esta muerto, lo merecía por entrometido

-Te odio…-susurra la ojiverde sin energías, liberando el nudo en la garganta por medio de las lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas- Te odio! Porque lo hiciste?-agrega casi sin vos para luego apoyar la frente en su pecho y golpearlo sin energía con los puños cerrados.

-No debió venir-responde simplemente él apartándose un poco logrando que ella lo acercara de nuevo abrazándolo para poder esconder el rostro en su pecho.

-No quiero estar sola…-agrega ella con la voz apagada intentando no ahogarse con las lagrimas, dando respingos cada tanto- Él era toda mi familia… lo único que me quedaba… pero de que vale? Si voy a morir… en pocos días… y este mundo va a volverse un infierno…-suspira intentando calmarse y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo- Son unos malditos monstruos egoístas…

Él la mira en silencio, inmutable ante aquellas palabras. Podía sentir la ira con que las decía, estaban cargadas de sentimientos de dolor. Que podía decirle? Tal vez tenía razón, pero ese era su estilo cambiara, y no iba a cambiarlo porque una tonta niña malcriada lo criticara… No se dejaría seducir por sus lágrimas, aunque fueran sinceras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí el 4to capitulo! Nos merecemos unas felicitaciones! Esta vez demoramos muy poco! Jajaja así que tienen que estar contentos! Próximamente se viene el siguiente capitulo, como verán la historia se torna interesante…

Gracias a Undine, angel-shia, Vidavril, Yoko y SakuraxHime por sus reviews, aunque no son muchos nos pone muy contenta que a pesar del paso del tiempo siguen leyendo esta historia de vampiros! Gracias por dedicarle algo de su tiempo! Nos leemos próximamente, mientras pueden leer el resto de nuestras historias, acabo de actualizar el 4to capitulo de **Matematic Love**. Nos leemos!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	5. Parte V

**Breathless**

**Summary:** Cuando los vampiros buscan la noche eterna en Tomoeda, Touya debe luchar por lo contrario e impedir un romance imposible entre su hermana y uno de estos seres de la oscuridad. UA- SxS ExT

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Parte V**

Había perdido noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba acostada boca abajo. Suponía que eran horas, debido al ardor de sus ojos.

Desde que la tenían allí dentro no sabia que momento del día era. Estaba perdida, desorientada y, ahora, sola. Completamente sola.

-No, Hermano...- Susurra entre sollozos mientras escondía el rostro entre sus brazos. –Tonto... impulsivo...- Agrega apretando los puños con una fuerza tal que sus manos comenzaran a temblar. Ya no le importaba nada. Si moría, dejaría de estar sola. Pero, si vivía, mucha gente se salvaría. Suspira y levanta un poco la mirada para mirar la pared.

Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, al igual que las sabanas y parte de su uniforme escolar estaban húmedos. Toma aire intentando calmarse, en vano, y se arrodilla secándose los ojos con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, se cubría la boca para callar un poco los sollozos.

-Touya...- Susurra cerrando los ojos. –Por qué hermano?... Por qué pasa todo esto?- Suspira –Esto... seguro es una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla... en cualquier momento voy a despertar en mi cama... y vas a estar diciéndome, que llego tarde a la escuela como siempre...- Musita mirando sus rodillas, sobre las cuales volvían a caer miles de pequeñas lagrimas. –Recriminándome por ser tan torpe al quedarme hasta tarde leyendo revistas, o viendo televisión. Luego de desayunar vas a acompañarme hasta el colegio... como todos los días hermano.- Agrega –Es imposible que hayas muerto... esto es un sueño...- Repite con terquedad al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar enérgicamente de nuevo y sacudía la cabeza, suspiró y miró hacia fuera- Tengo que ser valiente… como mi hermano… No puedo dejar que toda esa gente muera por mi culpa.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-No esta muy callada?-musita el castaño viendo hacia el dormitorio de la ojiverde a quien desde hacia rato no oía sollozar.

-Seguro se quedó dormida-insiste Mei Lin tirando suavemente de su brazo para que la acompañara- Vamos Shao, tengo hambre…

-Anda con los demás-decide soltándose- Quiero quedarme, por si ocurre algo

-Bien…-suspira resignada- Vas a pagármelas cuando vuelva-sonríe y sale con el último grupo de vampiros que iban a la ciudad en busca de nuevas victimas.

Luego de que la cripta hubo quedado desierta y que los pasos de sus compañeros desaparecieran, el cementerio volvió a quedar en completo silencio. Pero lo molestaba, lo ponía nervioso, esa chica estaba demasiado callada… Dudó un momento finalmente se decidió por entrar a su habitación, despacio, para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Lo primero que notó fue el fuerte aroma a sangre, se sentía en el aire… buscó a la ojiverde con la mirada hasta encontrarla sentada en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta. Había algo extraño, faltaba algo.

Se acercó dando pasos lentos hasta quedar detrás de ella y la tomo por el hombro para hacerla voltear. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver su ropa manchada de sangre, al igual que parte del suelo y sus manos. Estaba pálida, y no estaba muy seguro de que siguiera con vida.

-Sakura! Sakura!-la llamó enérgicamente mientras la zamarreara para que volviera en si. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudar, su vista se detuvo en una navaja pequeña que descansaba en la falda de la chica.

-Maldición…-agrega con enfado para después hacerla a un lado y levantar a la ojiverde del suelo y dejarla sobre la cama. Rasgó parte de su atuendo para poder con la tela vendar sus muñecas que aún sangraba, los cortes no eran muy profundos, pero él bien sabía que era difícil detener una hemorragia en esa zona.

Luego tomó el rostro de la chica para verlo con atención, aún estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, tan pálido no parecía ser la misma persona. Sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de él, y la culpa le brotaba del pecho… nunca se había sentido así, no sólo se preocupaba porque la necesitaba… había algo más, pero iba a negarlo, al menos por ahora.

-Mhh…-musita ella moviendo un poco la cabeza al despertar, abrió despacio los ojos para detenerlos en los del ambarino, a quien tenía muy cerca.

-Despertaste...- Susurra el chico en un suspiro aliviado –No vuelvas a hacerlo- Le recrimina molesto. Por qué se había preocupado? Era una humana inútil!! No servía para nada mas que para su sacrificio! Para que ellos pudieran cumplir su objetivo!! Sin embargo... Eso había sido lo único que no se le había pasado por la cabeza al verla en ese estado. No quería volver a verla así...

-Por qué lo hiciste?- Cuestiona la joven en un débil susurro–Interferiste...- Agrega volviendo a cerrar los ojos mareada.

-Tonta...- Se queja el ambarino –No voy a permitir que mueras...

-No antes de que cumplan su objetivo... egoístas...- Responde la ojiverde para luego mirarlo–No vas a permitir que muera? No me hagas reír... ustedes piensan matarme... moriré de todos modos...- Responde con rencor–Y, si voy a morir, mejor que sea ahora... así por lo menos algo bueno va a resultar de esto...- Culmina agotada

-Mmh... No hables...- Musita el ambarino acomodándola para que descansara–Tenés que reponerte...- Agrega en un suave tono de voz, que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Por qué le hablaba así a ella, cuando ni a Mei Lin se le dirigía con aquel tono?

Sacude la cabeza intentando dispersar las respuestas, y mira a la joven descansar. Nunca había pensado que los humanos fueran tan frágiles, menos se había imaginado que se sentiría así por causa de una de ellos.

Diablos!! Los humanos solo sirven para ser su alimento! Solo son presas a las que ellos pueden cazar y volver sus esclavos en caso de necesitarlo! No tiene que importarle lo que sienta uno de ellos. Solo tiene que cuidar que esa chiquilla no muriera antes del día prometido, lo que sintiera y pensara daba igual.

Suspira mirándola dormir. No comprendía, pero no le daba igual lo que ella sintiera o pensara. Tenía que intentar ignorarlo, no admitir aquello.

-Tonta...- Susurra acomodándole el cabello, para luego arrodillarse junto a la cama y mirarla en silencio.

-Hermano...- Musita la joven entre sueños, apretando los párpados–Espérame...- Agrega, para luego callarse.

Shaoran solo la contemplaba al tiempo que sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y un nudo se hacia presente en su garganta. Qué estaba pasando con él? Qué era todo aquello?

Esa chica era completamente diferente al cazador de vampiros. Muy diferente en todos los aspectos.

Se lleva una mano al rostro para correrse el cabello hacia atrás pensativo. Nunca había creído ver a aquel sujeto ponerse así. Y menos había pensado que habría sido tan sencillo matarlo.

-Qué desilusión... fue muy fácil acabar con él...- Suspira –Acaso el perder a su hermana le hizo perder fuerza?- Cuestiona para sacudir la cabeza. Era ridículo pensar algo así. Él solo se había distraído. Era eso.

Tal vez esa chica tenía algo especial, algo que no se veía a simple vista… tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba.

Se incorporó y se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta poder sentir la respiración sobre su rostro, si aliento tibio mezclando con su delicioso perfume. Rojos, suaves, tentadores… los labios de la ojiverde eran cómo un elixir que lo volvería la vida, como si se tratara de un fruto prohibido que sabía no debía probar, pero su rareza sólo los hacía más tentadores…

Se dejó llevar, y siguió el impulso, como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica, puso sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de la joven quien dormitaba, absorta de la realidad, y unió sus labios con los de ella. La besó, descubrió lo que su boca guardaba, su sabor, su dulzura…

Pero no duro tanto como hubiera deseado, antes de que se diera cuenta Sakura había abierto los ojos y lo había aparato poniendo las manos en su pecho, separando sus bocas.

-Que… que haces?-musita entre asustada y nerviosa llevándose una mano a los labios mientras que con la otra aún empujaba su pecho.

-Yo…-musita él levemente sonrojado, si tuviera un corazón este seguro ya se hubiera salido de su pecho.

-Déjame en paz…-susurra ella dolida viendo hacia otro lado-No te me acerques…

El castaño se quedó viéndola unos momentos, evaluando todo, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, de que estaba mal. Suspiró pesadamente, resignándose y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Sakura se puso de lado, de espaldas a la puerta, y comenzó a llorar, no sabia bien porque lo hacía, su cabeza estaba nublada… extrañaba a su hermano, tenía miedo, y… ese sujeto la había besado…pero eso no era lo peor, sino que, a ella le había gustado… Y aunque no le había correspondido, había deseado hacerlo, pero se había contenido, era el asesino de su hermano, un vampiro, un ser malvado… que le pasaba?? Se incorporó un poco en la cama y miró hacia la puerta cerrada mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, deseaba que volviera, que se quedara junto a ella un poco más… Suspiró y miró sus muñecas, era la primera vez que intentaba algo así, su mente se llenaba de imágenes… Shaoran parecía realmente preocupado al verla herida, tal vez ese joven tenía alguna clase de sentimientos aún… tal vez no era completamente malvado, y ella tenía alguna posibilidad de sacar a la luz su lado piadoso… Parecía un poco interesado en ella… tal vez, si lograba interesarlo lo suficiente lograría salvarse… o al menos engañarlo para poder escapar de allí y buscar ayuda.

Suspira y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama con los brazos estirados hacia los lados, era muy mala actriz. Cierra los ojos al tiempo que tomaba aire, para luego mirar su estomago al escuchar un gruñido. Tenia hambre, pero se negaba a comer algo.

La única salida a sus problemas era morir. Si escapaba, esos seres volverían a buscarla la cantidad de veces que resultaran necesarias. Vuelve la vista al techo.

-Qué debo hacer?- Susurra para si misma, para luego acomodarse de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta. Mira la pared en silencio, para luego cerrar los ojos al soltar un pesado suspiro –Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso?- Se pregunta por lo bajo para luego esconder el rostro en la almohada y aferrarse a esta con ambas manos.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Estaba sentado en las escaleras del exterior de la cripta, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas, para que así una de sus manos le sirviera de apoyo a su mentón. Podía notárselo bastante pensativo.

Suspira cerrando los ojos, para luego esconder el rostro entre sus manos y después volver la vista al frente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía. Qué significaba aquello? Por qué la veía a ella? Por qué!? En su mente, jugaban los recuerdos de los pequeños momentos en los que había estado con ella. Cuando la llevaron allí, cuando fue a verla al despertar... su corazón siempre latía acelerado, temeroso. Suspira y cierra los ojos para poder ver aquellas imágenes con mayor claridad. Cuando enfermo y la llevaron a su habitación, cuando la vio llorar, manchada en su propia sangre, gritando el nombre de su hermano, y dormida. Dormida, se veía tan angelical cuando dormía que era tan difícil pensar que ella fuera un humano.

-Demonios...- Suelta un bufido y sacude la cabeza enérgicamente. Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella era una humana, su presa. No debía pensar en ella, ni sonreír al hacerlo. Era un vampiro.

Momentos después, ve llegar a los demás. Suspira y se pone de pie al ver a Mei Lin acercarse a él corriendo para abrazarlo y besarle la oreja.

-Te extrañé... la casería no fue lo mismo sin vos, Shao...- Musita en un tono sensual, para luego mirarlo. El ambarino miraba al frente pensativo. Como si algo lo perturbara. –Estas bien?- Cuestiona sin comprender, para luego suspirar al no recibir respuesta.

Shaoran la mira y luego la suelta, alejándose un poco de ella.

-Iré a dar una vuelta...- Musita –Solo...- Agrega al ver como la ojirubi se disponía a seguirlo.

-Ahm... bien...- Susurra la azabachada extrañada con aquel comportamiento de su amante.

El ambarino asiente y luego comienza a caminar por los alrededores en completo silencio. Sacudiendo la cabeza cada tanto, para dispersar las imágenes que se presentaban en su cabeza tan veloces como rayos.

Guardó silencio y agudizó sus instintos apestaba a humano, y no era el aroma de la ojiverde… era uno diferente, que conocía bien, que amenazaba sus planos.

-Pero ese sujeto esta muerto-se dice a si mismo recorriendo rápidamente el cementerio, siguiendo el fuerte olor. Este lo guió hasta una cripta antigua y derruida, que estaba en la parte trasera del cementerio, donde nadie iba, ya que estaba descuidado y sucio. Abrió la puerta bruscamente sorprendiendo a los dos sujetos que estaban dentro…

-Malditos…-susurra el ambarino, furioso, eso era traición, seguro Eriol lo sabía, porque ahora protegía a los humanos? Que lo había echo cambiar tanto?

Se suponía que ella ahora era uno de ellos, había decidido perdonar la infidelidad de su amigo para con su clan, y aceptar a la morocha como un miembro más…pero eso no podía permitirlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien! como verán nos pusimos las pilas, y estamos escribiendo más rápido, aquí les dejo la 5ta parte de este fan fic de vampiros! Espero que les guste, y dejen mas reviews, no hay muchos por ahora xD

Gracias a sada-nyu, Undine, Shaery Hiroshi, Vidavril, angel-shia y Naguchan por sus lindos reviews! Nos animaron mucho para seguir esta historia! Jejeje ya estamos escribiendo el cap 6… la cosa se pone cada vez mas emocionante! Lean el nuestro de nuestros fics que hay varias actualizaciones! Nos leemos pronto!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


End file.
